


Indulge Me, Dear

by zerodaryls



Series: Aziraphale's Indulgences [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AZIRAPHALE SAID "SLUT RIGHTS", Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has an Oral Fixation (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Horny Bastard, Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Overwhelmed (in a Good Way), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Food Kink, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Kinks, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, i am obsessed that that is already a tag, like lowkey Aziraphale might be a sex addict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodaryls/pseuds/zerodaryls
Summary: The follow-up fic toDelectable, in which Crowley indulges Aziraphale in his many, many fantasies. The angel's got nearly 2,000 years' worth of pent up sexual attraction for his demon, and now that they've crossed that bridge in their relationship, he is thoroughly enjoying every minute of it. And Crowley? Crowley's having a pretty good time, himself.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Aziraphale's Indulgences [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641928
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Indulge Me, Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1st Anniversary to the Good Omens TV Series! Here, have some Pornography! <3

It’d been a busy week and half since Crowley and Aziraphale had dived head first into a sexual relationship. Well, _Aziraphale_ had dived heard first. At Crowley’s vulva. Crowley had yet to return the favor. Not for lack of wanting to, mind you. Aziraphale’s thirst for his love’s cunt had sort of unintentionally placed the demon in the role of Pillow Princess. The angel didn’t even seem to consider the possibility that Crowley might _want_ to have a little taste of heaven.

After that first day, they’d migrated to the flat above the shop, and Aziraphale had tended to his demon quite thoroughly from the comfort of his–or, now, _their–_ bed.

For all the fantasies he’d mentioned wanting to explore, it seemed that all Aziraphale could focus on in the days since first getting his mouth on Crowley was… well, having his mouth on Crowley. It seemed to pain him to have to leave the demon’s cunt untouched for more than two or three hours at a time. Poor Crowley had been reduced to a quivering mess with Aziraphale between his thighs bringing him to orgasm over a dozen times a day.

After the first 36 hours of near-incessant cunnilingus, wherein Aziraphale would lick and suck at him for an hour at a time, Crowley finally had to tell the angel in a breathless whimper that it was _too much_ , and he needed more than just a three hour break in between sessions. Aziraphale had wiped the slick from his chin and nodded, moving up to lie next to Crowley as the demon curled himself against the angel and fell asleep. He’d woken the next day to Aziraphale leaning over him, begging to let him put that soft, sweet tongue back on him. He worked him slowly to orgasm that morning, and they’d continued on their streak.

Aziraphale gave Crowley breaks every 45 minutes, and kept in mind the demon’s affinity for sleep. But at every opportunity, he ate Crowley out like it was his job, seemingly never sated–no matter how many times he came from the sounds of Crowley’s pleasure alone (and, y’know, sometimes from fingering himself as he licked and sucked and kissed all over his new favorite dessert).

Aziraphale’s newfound taste for Crowley’s sex hadn’t at all diminished his usual desire for indulgence in food and drink, though. If anything, it increased it. And one rainy Thursday afternoon, Aziraphale’s indulgences both in food and in Crowley converged.

Really, it’d been Crowley’s fault. He’d finally left the bookshop for the first time in ten days to swing by his flat. He had to check on his plants and bring some of his things back to his unofficial new residence. He’d stopped by a bakery on his way back, so he could surprise the angel with a pastry. A _cream-filled_ pastry, which had been slathered in an obscene amount of vanilla icing. In retrospect, Crowley really should’ve seen it coming.

“Oh,” Aziraphale exclaimed sweetly when Crowley dropped the container on his desk upon his return, “thank you!” He opened the box gingerly, forgetting his paperwork, and looked to Crowley with raised brows. “Should I eat it right away?”

“Whatever you want, angel,” Crowley said as he fell back on the sofa opposite the angel’s chair. “S’yours.”

Aziraphale smiled, his eyes gleaming. “Oh, I do love these ones.” He brought the pastry to his lips, and darted his tongue out to swipe a bit of icing off the edge. After giving an obscene moan, he looked to Crowley and said, his voice low, “I find that the cream is the best part.”

The demon merely mouthed, _“What the fuck?”_ , unable to pry his eyes from the scene before him. Aziraphale responded with a bastardly smile before running the tip of his tongue along the top of his dessert.

“Mmm,” the angel moaned around his mouthful of icing. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “Delicious.”

Crowley blinked.

“The trouble with these is they can be so _sticky_ ,” said Aziraphale, then, as he opened his eyes and locked them on Crowley’s. “You have to be quite attentive when enjoying them, or you’ll end up a mess.” Another moan escaped his lips (not that he’d made any sort of effort to hold it back), and he continued to lick at the icing before finally taking a bite of the pastry. His eyes widened as the cream filling gushed into his mouth. “Mmph, _Crowley_ ,” he groaned once he’d swallowed. “Oh, you spoil me, dear. You know _exactly_ what I like to put in my mouth.”

Was it just Crowley, or was the room incredibly hot? And, and, and _humid_? Crowley put his hands in his lap, clenching a fist with one and scratching idly at his thigh with the other. He sat there with wide eyes, thankful he hadn’t removed his sunglasses since returning from his errands. He’d certainly lost control of his scleras by now. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been so aroused. And Aziraphale wasn’t even _touching_ him!

“I just love the way these ones sort of _explode_ in one’s mouth, coating the tongue in that sweet cream. It’s almost _sinful_.”

Crowley was quite certain the small squeak that he heard had come from his own mouth, but he was a little too wrapped up in the moment to be embarrassed by it.

Aziraphale continued to make obscene noises as he slowly devoured the treat Crowley had so naively brought home for him, and finally finished the last of it after six excruciating minutes. “Mm,” he moaned, “that was wonderful, dear. Thank you for thinking of me.” Then, with an exaggerated pout, he wiggled his fingers, which he’d managed (quite intentionally) to coat in both the icing _and_ the cream filling. “Why, look at me, I’m practically _covered_ in cream.” He looked to Crowley with big, innocent eyes, which might’ve made the demon snort if his brain hadn’t absolutely short-circuited.

“Won’t you help me, dear?” Aziraphale held his hand out to Crowley, who was all but drooling at the scene the angel was performing for him. “I believe I’ve had my fill. Will you take care of the rest?” He dared to wiggle his fingers pointedly in front of the demon’s mouth. “Crowley?”

Crowley gave a surrendered whimper, leaned forward, and opened his mouth to allow the icing-covered fingers inside. He swirled his tongue around them, frowning as he wondered how on earth the angel managed to stomach so much _sweetness_. Still, he swallowed down every last bit of that cream until Aziraphale pulled his fingers from Crowley’s mouth, a “pop” sound following the movement, and thanked him.

“However will I make it up to you?” Aziraphale’s voice was low, his brow raised.

“Ng, ah, mnh, yuh, ah,” Crowley struggled, “you don’t have to–”

“Nonsense! That was one of the most wonderful things I’ve tasted in a while. Second only to your sex, my dear.” Aziraphale lit up, his wide eyes bright. “Oh! Perhaps I could repay you for the pleasure you’ve provided by pleasuring _you_ ,” he said, as though he’d only just come up with the idea.

Crowley was past the point of pride. He slumped back against the couch, his legs spreading involuntarily as he whimpered, “‘M so wet. Fuck. Please. I need…”

A devilish smile graced an angelic face. “Ah, so I’ve not worn you out entirely, then? Still dripping for me, dear?”

Crowley merely groaned in reply, squeezing his eyes shut and clawing at his thighs.

“Mm, I see.” Aziraphale stood and looked down at his demon. “You know, that pastry gave me another idea. Something different, you might like to try.”

“Nnnh, what?”

Aziraphale smiled fondly. “Well, I thought you might consider giving me something new to work with.”

Crowley opened his eyes and cocked his head with a frown. _Angel, I’m far too aroused to read between lines right now,_ he whined from the confines of his jelly-like mind.

“A cock, dear,” Aziraphale said plainly. “I want to suck you off.” He was quick to add, “If that’s something you’re amenable to, that is.”

“ _Fuck_ , angel.”

Aziraphale gave an agreeing hum. “Yes,” he said, his voice deep with unconcealed desire. “I’d love you to fuck my mouth, Crowley. I would _jump_ at the opportunity to swallow you down. Well, fall to my knees, rather. To be able to wrap my lips around your cock and suck until my throat is coated with your cream.” He sank to his knees at the foot of the sofa, bringing his hands up to rest on Crowley’s knees. “Would you like that, Crowley? Would you like to come down my throat?”

Crowley thought he might _cry_ , he was so turned on. He didn’t even have a prick yet and he felt like he was about to spurt everywhere. He nodded aggressively and licked his lips.

“Words, dear,” Aziraphale said gently, his eyes soft.

“ _Yes_ ,” Crowley growled. “Of fucking _course_ , yes!”

Aziraphale beamed and stood, pulling Crowley to his feet in front of him. “Oh, good! I’m so delighted. I’ve thought about this so many times, Crowley, _really_.”

Crowley, the poor demon, was struggling to stand on wobbly legs. He scoffed, trying to get his brain back in working order. “Thought you couldn’t get enough of my cunt?”

“Oh, yes,” Aziraphale replied, his voice low, “I do love that, too. But that’s because it’s attached to _you_. I just like pleasuring _you_ , my dear. And, as I believe we’ve established, I’ve imagined quite a many ways to go about it.”

Crowley grunted an agreement and started fiddling with his jeans, impatiently snapping them, his sunglasses, and the rest of his clothes out of sight after just three seconds. He really had more important things to focus on.

Like growing a cock.

He’d never had one before, but he’d seen plenty of them over the millennia. He knew what he was going for, he thought. But that didn’t make him feel any less nervous as he willed his clit to grow larger, longer, into a good sized cock. The rest of his cunt closed up and shifted into a pair of testes, and, once he was pretty sure everything was anatomically correct, he looked to Aziraphale with a cocked brow that did little to mask his anxiety.

Aziraphale had sunken to his knees as soon as Crowley was naked, and was eyeing his new cock with unbridled desire. It was long and lean and perking up rather quickly. He looked to Crowley with a bright smile. “ _Lovely_ , my dear. Absolutely _perfect_. I can hardly wait to have it in my mouth.”

Crowley released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and nodded, closing his eyes as he reached down to thread his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. “Go on, then,” he managed to say.

Aziraphale felt downright giddy as he licked his lips, eyes wide, and ran his hands up and down Crowley’s thighs. He looked up at Crowley, waiting until the demon opened his eyes to look down at him before he quirked a smile and leaned forward just enough to press a kiss to the tip of his cock. “I love you, you know,” he said, his voice dripping with affection.

“I know.” Crowley smiled. “Love you, too, angel.”

“I’m going to suck you off, now,” said Aziraphale, just as tenderly as he’d sounded a moment ago.

Crowley nodded. “Mmmfuck, yeah, okay, do tha– _Ah!_ ”

Aziraphale had chosen to cut him off by licking from the base of his cock to the tip, and immediately wrapping his lips around that leaking head. He closed his eyes, reveling in the taste, and sucked gently. He didn’t want to _completely_ overwhelm the poor demon.

Crowley groaned and returned his hand to the angel’s hair, gripping it for dear life. “Feels so good. _Fuck_.”

Aziraphale hummed around the almost fully erect cock, helping it along its way. Crowley threw his head back and bucked his hips forward, which the angel accommodated as though he’d expected it. He gripped the demon’s hips and encouraged him to fuck his mouth properly. Oh, this was _so_ much better than a pastry.

Crowley let himself go, moving his hips in a way that felt natural to him. Aziraphale had never had a real cock in his mouth before, but he’d sucked enough dildos (and, before that, phallus-shaped objects, including edible ones such as a lean squash) to build a technique. He’d become quite an expert at maneuvering his lips so that his teeth never scraped over the silicon–or, in this new, _delightful_ case, flesh. He flattened his tongue under Crowley’s cock as the demon slid in and out of his hungry mouth, and set a rhythm of licking, sucking, and simply letting his mouth be used as a warm, wet receptor to that beautiful cock. After every few thrusts, he’d curl his tongue just a bit, to put pressure on the frenulum, then give a good, hard suck. It had Crowley whimpering in a matter of seconds.

Aziraphale smiled around the cock in his mouth, then brought a hand down from Crowley’s hip and grazed his fingers lightly over his thigh. He then let his hand travel to the demon’s testes, and after tickling them lightly, he gave them a small tug.

“ _Angel_! I’m– I’m gonna–” Crowley tried to warn, suddenly uncertain about actually coming down the angel’s throat. Aziraphale made an encouraging hum around his cock and pressed him closer, and then Crowley was coming, and somehow Aziraphale managed to suck him even harder, as if he were trying to milk as much of that “cream” out of him as he possibly could. “Angel,” Crowley groaned, fisting blonde hair and halfheartedly trying to yank Aziraphale off of him. “Ssstop.”

Aziraphale released Crowley’s length from his mouth and breathed a deep sigh. “Mmm.” He darted his tongue out to lick the tip of Crowley’s spent cock. “You taste so good, my dear. Cunt _or_ cock. Absolutely delectable.”

Crowley tried to catch his breath and nearly fell forward on the angel, but steadied himself and instead collapsed onto the sofa. Then, he looked at Aziraphale’s openly adoring face, his lips still glistening with come or spit or both, and Crowley couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up and out of him.

“What?” Aziraphale asked, almost defensively, as he got off his knees and moved to sit beside the demon.

“Nothing, just,” Crowley laughed, “aaah, angel, you’ve a talent for saying the most sinful things and making them sound sweet.”

Aziraphale blushed. “Well, I think it’s appropriate. After all, I _am_ an angel in love with a demon. It seems only right that there would be a, ah, blending of goodness and… well, sin, I suppose.”

“Sugar and spice,” Crowley mused. “Sweet ’n salty.” Another chuckle. “You do like your flavors.”

“Precisely.” Aziraphale cuddled closer to Crowley, resting his head on the demon’s shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes before Crowley sighed and shifted to look at Aziraphale.

“Can I… ask something of you, angel?”

“Anything.”

Crowley swallowed, silent for a moment, which prompted Aziraphale to lift his head and look him in the eye. Before the angel could reassure him, he said, “I want… I want to try you.” A deep blush spread across his face as he explained, “Eating you out, I mean. Wanna try that.”

Aziraphale sat up straight, then, and quirked a brow. “Oh?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Well, f’you keep playing coy I might just change my mind.”

“ _Will_ you?” the angel challenged in that same, playfully condescending tone.

“Bloody right, I will,” Crowley said through a smile that let Aziraphale know just how empty his threats were. “I’ll walk right out of here.”

Aziraphale hummed, tracing a finger over Crowley’s collarbone. Then, in a low voice, “Well, I don’t think that’s very likely, now, is it?” He leaned over to nuzzle the demon’s neck, then gave it a lick, and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. “Mm, no. I think you love me like this, teasing you. I think it _arouses_ you.” Aziraphale arched his neck to nip at Crowley’s earlobe, then returned his mouth to the crook of the demon’s neck, his voice humming against sensitive skin as he said, “In fact, I don’t think you’d be half as eager to put your pretty little mouth on my cunt if I weren’t so infuriating.”

“You really are! _Completely_ infuriating, you know that?”

“Mm.” Aziraphale stood, turning to face Crowley with an arched brow and thinned lips, then snapped his fingers. A can of whipped cream appeared in his hand. He pried the lid off, chucking it carelessly across the room, and rested his finger on the nozzle. Then, looking to Crowley with a smirk, he sprayed the cream over his suddenly bare cunt. It was cold and wet and just a bit tingly and he groaned at the unfamiliar sensation.

Aziraphale had fantasized about using food during sex many a time, but it hadn’t seemed like the sort of thing worth doing alone. Now, though… He sucked in a breath. “Care for a taste?” he asked, as casually as he could muster. His ability to tease was slipping away as he felt the cream begin to melt against the warmth of his sex and drip down his thigh. Really, he supposed, he was only teasing _himself_ at this point, if Crowley’s amused smile was any indication.

“You want me to lick that off of you?”

“I want you to lick _me,_ as you wanted. Think of the cream as a condiment.”

Crowley folded his arms over his chest. “Eehhh, I mean, I guess I could do that. Lick your cunt, swirl my tongue around that clit of yours.” He smirked. “I _could_ do that.”

Aziraphale glared. “And _will_ you?”

“Well, see,” Crowley said, standing, then circling the naked angel, “I was really eager to, y’know, to lick your pretty pink pussy, but I’ve just realized…” He came back to face him with a wide grin. “You get just as bothered about being teased as I do.”

Aziraphale bit his tongue. “Alright, have you had your fun?” He raised his brows as he pouted, “This is going to melt off of me entirely if you don’t– _Oh, f-fuck!_ ”

In a split second, Crowley had dropped to his knees and given Aziraphale’s cream-covered cunt one long, hard lick.

“Fuck, _fuck_. Oh, Crowley, your _tongue_.”

Crowley chuckled and pressed a kiss to the angel’s clit. “Really? Already? I haven’t even gotten _started_.”

Aziraphale whimpered and reached down to grasp at Crowley’s hair. Crowley smiled, bringing his hands up to the angel’s backside and urging him closer. “D-do you, ah,” Aziraphale stammered, “t-that is would you like more cream?”

Crowley stuck his tongue out until it was just barely grazing Aziraphale’s folds, then shook his head. “S’too sweet,” he said.

Aziraphale sucked in a sharp breath at the feel of Crowley’s tongue tickling his labia. Then, he chuckled. “A rather appropriate flavor for an angel, wouldn’t you agree?”

Crowley pulled back to look up at the angel with desperate, loving eyes. “I just wanna taste _you_.”

Aziraphale’s lust seemed to dissipate, replaced with complete adoration. He smiled, his eyes soft as he said, “Oh, of _course_ , my love. Whatever you want, Crowley. I’m afraid I’ve been rather selfish.”

Crowley snorted. “I can’t even count how many times you’ve made me come in the past 24 hours, angel, let alone the past _week_.”

Aziraphale had the audacity to blush. “Well, yes, but… I’ve gleaned just as much pleasure from all that as you have, I assure you.”

“Not yet, you haven’t.” Crowley tipped his head lower and licked from the angel’s perineum to his clit, then flicked his tongue back down over him. He pressed another kiss to his clit, then gave it a small, experimental suck.

“Oh! _Yes_.”

Crowley beamed against Aziraphale’s clit, and began lapping at it.

Oh. _Oh_. He understood, now. He understood why the angel hadn’t been able to keep his mouth off of him. It was an instant addiction–the taste of his love, the feeling of him quivering against his mouth, the whimpers and moans that rose in volume as he licked faster and harder. He started swirling his tongue around the hood of his clit, then latched his mouth onto it entirely and couldn’t help but moan as he sucked glorious sounds from Aziraphale.

Not a minute later, Aziraphale tugged on Crowley’s hair to urge him away. “Wait,” he breathed, his chest heaving. “Wait.”

Crowley pulled back, his eyes heavy-lidded as he looked up at him in a daze. He licked his lips and frowned. “Huh?”

“Crowley, I… I want you to come inside of me. If you like.” Aziraphale gave him an earnest look. “Would you be willing to do that, dear?” A small smirk. “Will you make me your own cream-filled pastry?”

Crowley made a noise that started as a deep moan and became an emphatic “ _Yesss_ ” somewhere along the way. He jumped to his feet, pulled an adorably startled Aziraphale into his arms, and began to carry him bridal-style up the stairs toward the bedroom.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale giggled in the demon’s arms. “ _My_ , you’re desperate.”

“You’ve no idea,” Crowley grunted as he kicked the door open and moved to let Aziraphale down gently onto the bed. He let out a long sigh, looking down at the angel bared before him, and said, a hint of urgency in his voice, “Don’t think I’ll last long.”

Aziraphale smiled. “That’s quite alright. I don’t think I will, either.” He shifted where he lay, spreading his legs for the demon. “You know,” he said, his voice deep and suggestive, “I’ve long had a theory that I would be able to come on your cock alone. Shall we test it?”

Crowley whimpered. “Angel, I’m gonna come right _now_ if you don’t stop saying things like that.”

Aziraphale chuckled, then sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed until he could reach out and pull the demon closer by his hips. “Well, we’d best get to it, then.”

“Yesss,” Crowley hissed, leaning down to kiss Aziraphale’s sweet, filthy mouth.

“Wait,” said Aziraphale against his lips. Crowley pulled back with a puzzled frown. Before he could question him, Aziraphale miracled another can of cream, and gave the tip of Crowley’s cock a little spray, eliciting a gasp from the demon. He looked up at him almost bashfully as he said, “I do love your taste more, of course, but I just want to, ah, lick something off of you. It’s a bit of a, well, ah…”

Crowley smirked. “Kink, Aziraphale. You can say ‘kink’. You’ve said just about everything else.”

“I know that! I’ve _plenty_ of kinks, and I’m not ashamed to say it! I just,” he lowered his voice, “wasn’t sure that this _counted_.”

Crowley gave him a flat stare. “Food on genitals is definitely a kink, angel.”

Aziraphale huffed. “Well. Fine, then. Will you let me indulge myself with this _kink_ , now?”

A fond smile. “I’ll always let you indulge yourself. S’how _I_ indulge.”

“Mm, then indulge me, dear,” said Aziraphale as he sprayed a bit more cream onto Crowley’s length.

Crowley hissed. “S’ _cold_! C-can you get on with it, angel? Before my _brand new cock freezes off_?”

A bashful smile crossed Aziraphale’s face. Then, it grew rather devilish, and then his tongue was on the tip of Crowley’s cock, licking every bit of cream from it. “Mm,” he moaned, licking his lips when he finished, “I just love the taste of that cream mixed with your pre-ejaculate.”

Crowley snorted. “Right, so, don’t call my precome that ever again,” he said, shuddering at the mere _echo_ of the word “ejaculate”, while Aziraphale merely grinned in response. He put a hand on the angel’s shoulder and urged him to lie back. “Now, am I going to fuck my come into your hot, wet cunt, or not?”

Well, that wiped the grin right off the angel’s face. Aziraphale moaned, spreading his legs wider to welcome his lover’s cock. “Oh, _please_ do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *don’t put foodstuffs on your genitals i’m no doctor but i’m like 99.9% sure that’s not good for ur hoohah/dangly bits. they’re supernatural entities, they can handle it.
> 
> Also, for anyone curious, in the beginning of the chapter, according to my maths, Aziraphale averaged eight hour-long licky sessions a day, and let’s just say Crowley came _at least_ once per hour, perhaps even up to three or four times, so our boy’s been comin’ anywhere from 8-32 times a day. Hoooo boy. You okay, hon?  
> (Meanwhile, Aziraphale:  
>   
> Insatiable bastard.)
> 
> The next chapter will pick up where this one left off. (:


End file.
